ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman (CDCEU)
Wonder Woman is a movie in the CDCEU. Plot It begins with Diana training under the guidance of Artemis. Suddenly a plan crashes down so Diana leads a group to investigate. They discover a man known as Steve Trevor who claims he was spying on a mysterious terrorist group lead by a person known as Dr. Poison. Diana decides to go with Steve to America to protect him, but first Hiptolya declines, but Artemis ends up convincing Hiptolya to let her go. Soon Steve takes her to Washington DC where she encounters his secratary Etta Candy and commanding officer Phil Blankenship. Steve ends up explaining she is from another island hid far away from America. Blankenship then claims she could be used to help combat the terrorist group. Diana agrees due to the fact she is out to protect the world from harm. In a scene Dr. Poison finds a stranded US Squad and then poisons them, killing them. Soon a former scientist mutated herself with her becoming a giant. Due to the new powers she renames herself Giganta. She then decides to head after who fired her and resulted her into gaining the godly power, Dr. Martin Stien. She soon breaks into Stien's lab and grabs him, with Diana coming in and begins fighting her. Soon she ends up bruising Giganta and placing her into a indestructible prison. Later Blankenship has located Dr. Poison's base and orders Steve and Diana to head there at once. Diana and Steve take down some terrorists findings Poison. She claims she poisoned Blankenship and only she has the cure. Diana then begins fighting Dr. Poison with her poisoning herself without revealing the cure. Steve and Diana then leave and tell Etta that Blankenship has died and then they buried him. In a end credits scene it Blankenship climbs out of the grave, and then he creates armor out of thin air revealing he is Ares. Cast * Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Liam Hemsworth as Steve Trevor * Melissa McCarthy as Etta Candy * Harrison Ford as General Phil Blankenship/Ares * Cate Blanchet as Queen Hiptoyla * Emma Stone as Artemis * Jennifer Lawrence as Doctor Poison * Kate McKinnon as Giganta * Bill Murray as Dr. Martin Stien Easter Eggs * General Blankenship is based on the 1970s tv show character despite being Ares as revealed in a end credits scene. * Etta mentions Steve's ex girlfriend Barbara Ann Minerva, who in the comics become Cheetah. * When Martin Stien gets captured by Giganta he says, "So giants are real, Greek gods are real and magic is real. What's next ghosts? ...ghosts are real aren't they?", making a nod to Ghostbusters which some of the cast was from. * Steve calls Doctor Poison's terrorist group Villainy Inc. a nod to the Wonder Woman villain team. * Steve says "You know after all that I won't be surprised a snowman would try to kill us" nodding to the villain Blue Snowman. Trivia *